Sleeping with Sakura
by humpa G
Summary: Sasuke is returned to Konoha after Orochimaru's transfer is interrupted by the konoha chunnins. Sasuke's life in Konoha isn't the same as it used to be. Most people don't trust him anymore. Not to mention his trouble sleeping. CHAP 5 IS UP
1. Saving You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own your family.

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Sasuke is returned to Konoha after Orochimaru is killed. He starts living with Sakura. Sasuke has trouble sleeping until he starts sleeping with Sakura.

Main Pairings: SasuSaku

Side Pairings: NejiTen maybe

Note: Chapter one is basically about how Sasuke was returned and preventing of the transfer. This is my intake one what should happen when the time of the story line happens! Real romance will begin next chapter )

**Sleeping with Sakura **

Chapter 1: Saving you.

_3 Years After Sasuke's Betrayal...Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi along with Team Asuma and Team Kurenai attempt to prevent Orochimaru's transferring into Sasuke's body._

The night was cold as the wind blew across the dark forest. Leaves rustling as several figures leaped across branch to branch. The figures were covered by the shadows of the trees however the moon revealed their faces within every gap. It was a quiet and peaceful night...for now...

With a single hand gesture by the white spiked haired ninja, all the 9 Chunnins and other 2 Jounins all halted behind him. Kakashi stood there with his hand still up in a halt gesture as what laid beyond him was a gigantic black castle with doors that reached three times the size of the trees. Everyone stood there awaiting for the next orders, all standing in fighting positions looking at the surroundings.

Then out of nowhere three sound ninjas came running from the direction they came from and charged, however they were parried by Asuma, Kurenai and Kiba. Asuma nodded towards Shikamaru as shadows attached on to the three ninjas and were then stabbed by the three who parried. Asuma then made a hand signal towards Kakashi.

"Everyone...remember the plan that was planned yesterday." Kakashi began with a very serious tone and face.

"Asuma you and your team will watch this entrance and prevent any outside appearance. You know the signal if anything goes wrong."Asuma nodded as Kakashi continued.

" Kurenai you and your team will come with us till we get into the central hall where you will keep secured. If either of your teams need help remember the signal." Kurenai nodded as Kakashi continued on.

"And my team and I will directly assault the laboratory." looking towards his team as they gave him acknowledgment.

"Remember...If somehow the target comes into your area, you must eliminate him at all costs. If the container...comes into your area and resists charges...you must eliminate him at all costs."

Kakashi noticed Sakura looked towards the ground at the later order. Kakashi then finishes

"We must not allow the transfer from the target to the container no matter what, the mission ahead is life-risking. It's S-Ranked, but we must do this for the safety of Konoha and the country, If we do not prevent this Orochimaru may never be able to be stopped ever again. This is the last chance..."

Then a shadowed figure with fast footsteps came running towards them. Rock Lee appeared running at an incredible speed from the same path the group came from holding a bleeding leg panting hard. Everyone turned to him as Shikamaru and Chouji held Lee up to prevent him from falling as Sakura went to heal his wound.

"Kakashi-Sensei...pant pant Gai-Sensei has sent me here as fast as possible to inform you that the Konoha forces at the sound village are fighting hard, but can only hold for about an hour."

Kakashi nodded "You heard him, Lets begin..."

_10 minutes later Team Kakashi finds themselves standing in front of an amused Orochimaru, smirking Kabuto and glaring Sasuke..._

The laboratory, even though it was labeled as that, it was nothing but a very large empty rectangular room with a few doors to the side. It was probably as big as the fighting area in the coliseum back in Konoha, however nothing but steel surrounded them.

The steel room had a cold atmosphere, but the coldness was the least feeling to be worried about in there. The tension between the two groups were heating up as a minute that felt like a year had passed by. Kakashi stood there with his arms crossed. Naruto began clenching his fists tight and gritting his teeth. Sai just stood there expression-less. And Sakura just stood there staring at Sasuke not knowing what to think or what to do if ever she had to fight him, which looked highly possible.

Orochimaru broke the silence with his cold snake like voice, "Well, well this was very...expecting. With the invasion on my village, it would be soon that I would see your faces yet again." he began laughing.

_'Sa-sa-sasuke-kun...please don't make me fight you'_ inner Sakura pleaded in her mind. Even though she dreaded to fight Sasuke, she knew what she had to do, she had told herself many times before the mission that Konoha comes first. She was hoping that her feelings wouldn't change her priorities if the time had come.

"SASUKE! Don't do this, come on! Don't make me go there and beat you down senseless you idiot!" Naruto shouted towards Sasuke, but Sasuke just smirked as he gripped his katana's handle. Sakura felt her heart cringe as she noticed Sasuke's actions, she knew they were in for a fight.

"COME ON SAS-" Naruto tried to continue, but Kakashi put has hand up in front of Naruto in order to silence him.

"There's no need for that Naruto, it appears there is no convincing anymore." as Kakashi got into fighting stance.

Kabuto finally spoke, "Now this is quite interesting, I'm pretty sure you know that there's only 30 minutes until the transfer, but trust me. This will be over in 10." As Orochimaru smiled at Kabuto's confidence and all three of them got into fighting stances. Sasuke un-wielded his katana.

'_I will fight Sasuke-kun and return him back, even if it costs me my own life, I will try...no I won't try... I will_.' inner Sakura told herself as she gripped her gloves and got into fighting position. Sakura took her eyes off Sasuke for a few seconds, as Sasuke turned his eyes at a quick glance towards Sakura, but turned away the moment her eyes went on him again. She could've sworn he smiled, but he was back to his glaring eyes that now had Sharingan activated.

"I will take on Orochimaru, Naruto you fight Sasuke, Sai and Sakura you fight Kabuto. Sakura try and avoid fighting as much as possible, we'll need a lot of healing" All three of them nodded in agreement as both sides began to charge at each other.

2_0 minutes later_

Naruto bleeding all over his face, grabbed his stomach where Sasuke had stabbed him earlier. "Heh, so you really would've killed me if you were in my position, huh Sasuke." Naruto said angrily standing with 9-tails chakra flowing all over his body. Naruto stood with a blood lust look on his face standing over Sasuke who was sitting against a wall defeated and bleeding everywhere he knew he was defeated as he let his katana fall to the ground.

Orochimaru and Kakashi had been fighting a one sided battle as Orochimaru dominated the fight punching Kakashi in several parts of his body till blood began spitting out of his mouth. Orochimaru hadn't noticed Sasuke's defeat as he was to occupied with Kakashi who had only activated his one eyed Sharingan just now. "Hehe, don't hold back Hatake Kakashi, that bores me very much" As they collided with each other once again although now it seemed like a equal fight.

Sai had temporarily stunned Kabuto using a special needle made from his brother, this allowed Sakura to heal his open wound, however the katana's sound of colliding with the floor had gotten the attention of Sakura who turned her head to Naruto and Sasuke's direction.

_'Sasuke-kun defeated by Naruto? This is good sign, they are both alive'_ Sakura's heart began filling with hope of returning Sasuke alive. But then she was shocked she heard Naruto talking loudly.

"Sasuke...you...you are weak. I've always been stronger than you...This chakra...I've had enough of the troubles you brought Sakura!" Naruto's eyes were filled with blood lust as 8 chakra tails were formed behind him. Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated as continued to stare at Naruto as if he was expecting his fate. Naruto's hand then started forming with a red flaming rasengan as he prepared to charge it straight into Sasuke's heart.

Sakura's eyes widened right open at Naruto's sudden actions. "Na-Naruto! What are you doing! Sakura yelled as she got up from the middle of healing Sai's wounds.

"Sakura-chan... Don't worry, I will free your worries so you can finally move on! " Naruto answered back. As his red rasengan began to take motion towards a defeated Sasuke who was looking towards the floor not even saying a word.

"STOP IT NARUTO!" Sakura quickly rushed in front of Sasuke using the covering protection technique Sasuke had once used back when they protected the bridge builder. Sasuke still sitting against the wall defeated looked up surprised to see the back of a pink-haired figure in front of him in protecting position to cover from the flaming red rasengan that was about to collide.

At first Sasuke thought Naruto was going to stop the red rasengan due to the fact that Sakura was now in between Naruto and Sasuke, but then Sasuke's Sharingan had automatically activated and foresaw that Naruto's motion and chakra was no where close to stopping. The rasengan was going directly towards Sakura's chest. Sakura's eyes widened as she tensed herself to get ready for the blast.

Sasuke, with all his strength left pushed himself upwards using his speed and pushed Sakura to the ground using his chest weight and arms. They both barely dodged the flaming red rasengan by a mere centimeter as the rasengan missed and collided with the wall.

A huge explosion blew Naruto across the room causing him to bump against the opposite end wall at high speed and falling unconscious. Metal, rubble and fire consumed the wall and area around it. Sasuke was still covering Sakura from the blast with his body over hers. His chest was covering her back as he protected her from the falling rubble and steel shards.

A fighting Orochimaru was shocked when the sudden explosion had gotten his attention. He then felt relief when he saw Sasuke's laying body.

"I'll end this now...Hatake Kakashi" Orochimaru said with his cold snake-like voice. Kakashi was physically depleted, he could barely stand up straight as blood bleed from his mouth and arms. Orochimaru then charged towards Kakashi with his sword, Kakashi's Sharingan detected this however he was too slow in blocking the 4th attack, which pierced right through Kakashi's Stomach.

"Aghhhhh" Kakashi let out a gag as more blood came out of his mouth and stomach. Orochimaru smirked as he saw his sword go straight through Kakashi's back.

"My...my Kakashi, you are far too weak to stop me" Orochimaru laughed. Orochimaru suddenly halted his laughter in surprise as Kakashi used both his hands to hold the sword from slicing him.

"I know why...why you are afraid...of Itachi..." Kakashi said coughing out more blood. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow as he continued to try and cut Kakashi in half but couldn't due to Kakashi's resistance to stop it from moving.

"...You fear this...Tsukiyomi!..." and with that jitsu, Orochimaru eyes widened in fear as he was sent into Kakashi's world. One second later Orochimaru clasped on to the ground on all four with his eyes still wide opened and a huge amount of blood leaked from his mouth, nose and ears. Kakashi pulled out the sword form his stomach and finally collapsed to the ground creating a pool of blood.

Kabuto had finally awakened out of his stunned state and looked over to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama!" He yelled jumping over to a fallen Orochimaru, checking on his body.

"Orochimaru-sama, you aren't gonna make it in time for the transfer...you only have about 2 minutes before your mind stop working. That Tsukiyomi has greatly damaged your mind."

"Well you fool... get me my container now!" Orochimaru each word spraying out more blood. Kabuto stood up from his kneeling position and looked around for Sasuke. His eyes became disappointed as he examined Sasuke's body from afar.

"This doesn't look good, Sasuke's body doesn't look like it can handle a transfer right now, if the transfer goes through now, under these conditions both you and Sasuke will die." Sai began to stand up and grabbed his Kunai as he noticed Orochimaru's weakened state. Kabuto saw this and smirked. "Don't worry Orochimaru-sama, we can still use another container for now."

"Fine...get me it!" Orochimaru yelled at Kabuto with blood dripping. Kabuto acted as if he was tending Orochimaru, Sai thought this was an opportunity to finish him as Sai then charged forward aiming for Orochimaru's heart at full speed. Then just at precise timing Kabuto kicked Sai in the stomach with heavy force.

"Begin the transfer Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said as he prepared to manage the healing chakra within the transfer. Orochimaru grabbed Sai by the throat as green chakra and mist began flowing from Orochimaru's body into Sai. Sai began to scream in pain, as Orochimaru smirked.

All of a sudden Kabuto collapsed to his knees and held his arms. "Agh...Orochimaru-sama since it's not exactly time for the transfer, my healing management isn't strong enough to completely heal this state." Kabuto said gasping for air. Sai was paralyzed physically, but could feel paint mentally.

"What? Do something then Kabuto." Orochimaru let out a gag violently showing that he began going through immense pain. It wouldn't be soon until Orochimaru would be dead. Kabuto panicked as he looked around and saw a pink-haired girl slowly pushing herself up.

Sakura slowly moved Sasuke's body and pushed herself up slowly ignoring the light pain in her leg. Sasuke rolled over still conscious while watching Sakura get on her knees.

"Sasuke-kun...are you alright?" Sakura said slowly looking over at Sasuke's wounded body.

"Hn...Sakura don-" As Sakura put her hands above Sasuke's leg and slowly began healing it.

However Sakura's healing was cut-short when all of a sudden Kabuto appeared standing near them both smirking with the light shining on his glasses. "I'm sorry to disturb, but Orochimaru needs you"

"Fine, but leave her alone." Sasuke replied. As Sakura turned around to see who he was talking to.

"Did I say I was talking to you Sasuke. Orochimaru-sama can't use your pathetic container at that state." Then Kabuto grabbed Sakura by the throat as she let struggled, but Kabuto's full chakra was focused at her throat.

"Let her go! Kabuto! She has nothing to do with the transfer " Sasuke yelled angrily glaring his eyes on Kabuto. Sasuke's Sharingan also had activated automatically.

"My...my Sasuke. You still are attached. However we will free you from your bindings. As you know I have a special medical jitsu that will rejuvenate me, but I can only do that if I have a source to drain. It's lucky that we have a medic-nin here, perfect for the transfer." and with that Kabuto disappeared with Sakura still being choked.

Sasuke sat up with force even with the pain in his lower back, and looked over to where the transfer was going on.

"Orochimaru-sama, now I can fully heal the transfer" Kabuto said as he stuck one of his hands into the flowing river of green chakra (which is actually soul). Sakura was on the verge of passing out as she was still being choked with one hand of Kabuto. She began to feel her chakra being drained out. Immense pain began to overcome her whole body.

Sasuke sat there watching at what was happening. Orochimaru was grabbing Sai by the shoulders transferring his soul with a green chakra river connecting them. Kabuto had one hand in the river with healing chakra flowing out as his other hand was choking Sakura draining her chakra.

Sasuke doesn't know why he felt that way, but he couldn't stand watching Sakura suffer in pain. Sasuke with all his strength left pushed himself upwards as many of his wounds opened up and began bleeding again. He picked up his Katana which had been laying down for quite awhile. He knew he had to stop this, this wasn't what he wanted nor was it part of the plan. Sasuke began running towards them with his katana in hand. Recalling from what Kabuto told him about that technique he was using, Sasuke knew he couldn't hurt him or else Sakura would've died.

So he did the only thing he could do, Sasuke rushed with incredible speed and stabbed Sai's paralyzed body straight through the back of his chest. He knew this meant that now Orochimaru would never be able to take Sasuke's body, and that he could never accomplish his goal. He doesn't know why he did it. He just knew it was right.

"Sasuke...what...how dare...you." and with that Orochimaru fell to the ground as the green chakra began evaporating.

Orochimaru laid on the steel floor eyes wide opened and motionless, he was nothing but a corpse now. Sai's body had also fallen to the ground with Sasuke's sword still stuck in his chest apparently becoming another corpse.

Kabuto's technique had automatically stopped as he then turned to Sasuke and charged at him with anger. A kneeling, air gasping Sakura looked up to see Kabuto's Kunai pierced into Sasuke's chest as he fell to the ground gasping for air and spitting blood.

"Sasuke-kun!..No!" Sakura cried out hold back the tears that were forming she could barely move due to the heavy amount of energy drain.

Kabuto turned around and ripped his Kunai from Sasuke's chest. "I knew I should have killed you a long time ago." Kabuto said smiling sinisterly as he raise his arm to slit Sakura's throat, but just then Kabuto felt intense sharp pains enter through his back and cutting his heart. He fell over face first to the ground with several kunais and shurikens thrown into his back as he began to create a pool of blood.

At the doorway stood Kiba and Shikamaru who had just thrown the weapons. Looking around with a worried look, they knew how it goes. Usually finding who's alive and who's dead, certainly something no ninja ever enjoys.

Shikamaru went and picked up an unconscious Naruto on his back and sighed "What a fatass...How troublesome..." as Kiba went and picked up a unconscious and heavily injured Kakashi over his shoulders. They walked around a bit as Kiba called over Shikamaru to stare at the corpse. Both of them looked at each other then to their fallen comrade, Sai who was no doubt dead.

"Hoi! Come on Sakura we have to get out of here, we can't hold much longer! Everyone is ready to make an escape!" Kiba yelled across from the room.

Sakura nodded, but first she kneeled near Sasuke and placed her hands over his chest. Tears began dripping down her cheek as she began healing his major wound in his chest. Sasuke wanted to just die, to see the tears that formed because of him.

"Don't die...please don't die..." she whispered under her breath.

"Sakura..." She smiled at the sound of her name, meaning he was still alive. "Sakura... just...go...please...", but Sakura ignored his order and continued healing. The warmth of her chakra seeping into him.

"You know I can't do that Sasuke-kun." she said with a smile but with watery eyes. Sasuke wanted her to leave him here.

Sasuke wanted her to hate him, to leave him there to die. He didn't deserve another chance. He definitely didn't want her to see him die. "Sakura...I killed Sai. I can't be saved... they are going to kill me if I go back."

She closed her eyes. "Then I'll just have to keep saving you."


	2. The Little Changes Will Never Change

Update notes: Sorry for the late update, I was having major writers block lol so instead I wasted my time creating sigs. Also in this chapter I will now put separators so it doesn't look so wall of text-ish. hehe. Anyway...

**Chapter 2: The Little Changes Will Never Change**

--------------------------------------------

_Terrible Dreams...Sasuke's mind 2AM_

_"Why...why are you so weak." whispered the voice of his pain. The red sky and the black clouds surrounded them standing in the Uchiha compound._

_The little blue shirt boy looks with fear in his eyes at the one he once so loved and admired. The boy stood standing across the cloaked figure who wore a sakat to cover his face. The little boy felt a cold hand on his shoulder._

_"Do not fear him little Sasuke, I will show you the power that creates vengeance..." a cold snake like voice. Little Sasuke moved aside as the figure of Orochimaru walked towards the figure of Sasuke's brother._

_"Did you really think you and him could've defeated me. You really are a foolish brother. Don't you have anything better to do?" and with that The figure of his brother stabbed Orochimaru and proceeded to walk towards him._

_The figure of his brother then went up to him and whispered, "You have an impossible dream."_

--------------------------------------------

The crystal clear sky shined down on the hidden shinobi village known as Konoha. The normal early morning birds flying through the sunny weather, all the ninjas flying from roof to roof, and the busy streets of the town crowding, however today was something different.

"Hey wait your turn!" yelled out the little boy carrying the newspapers, but his demands were overwhelmed by the loud commotion of cheering. It was the day when all of Konoha found out that the huge invasion on sound village had been successful and that Orochimaru had finally fallen. People with the relief on their face that the biggest terrorism threat on Konoha had been rid of was a celebration for all of Konoha's ninjas. All of the ninjas who walked along the streets or seen while on duty were given a pat of recognition and a cheers from the villagers. This is the pride of Konoha that gave them the recognition from all of the countries.

For the ninjas of Konoha, this recognition was like heaven. However for one particular person laying down in the Konoha Hospital, he knew he had awaken to hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Konoha Hospital_

_8 AM_

"_YEAH! THOSE DAMN SOUND ARE FINISHED!_" a crazy old man's voice could be heard from down somewhere outside the room. Sensitive to the slightest sounds, it alerted the guy sleeping in this tan colored hospital room.

Uchiha Sasuke, slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight pierced through his squinting eyes. Laying on his back with his head tilted towards the window. The color of a pink cherry blossom petal attracted his attention with the warmth of the rays that pulled out most of it's lovely features . As his eyes opened a bit more he noticed it was actually a couple of flowers sitting on on top of a brown oak cabinet, as he continued staring at the little flowers his ears could hear someone shuffle in.

Sasuke's head turned towards the door as his eyes found itself staring straight into the eyes of one Haruno Sakura. Her pink cherry blossom hair scrambled in front of her face as she pushed her bangs aside. He did have a feeling the whole time that she would be the first one he would see, in which he felt relief. Wearing her same pink kunoichi attire she straightened it then put her hands behind her back and let out a ensuring smile. After what felt like days had gone by, when only 8 seconds passed, she finally broke the silence.

"Oh, You're awake already..." she said as she could feel the awkwardness of the atmosphere entering the room and slowly closing the door behind her.

Sasuke just continued to stare, inside him he desperately wanted to say something, anything. His mind cringed as he couldn't find the words to say. Not even any rude smart ass remark. _'Dammit'_ was all he could think of in his head. His expressionless face continued to look upon a nervous looking Sakura, but then turned towards the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked unable to read anything Sasuke was feeling. Not even Sasuke could read what he was feeling. All the emotion in the room was too confusing, something Sasuke was not good at confronting.

He looked down at the floor, but then looked up again and directly into her eyes _'You know what you have to say. You need to apologize...Whatever lets get it over with ' _Sasuke told himself in his mind. As Sasuke opened his mouth it appeared the content of what he planned changed.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. _'GODDAMIT' he slapped himself in his mind. 'Whatever, you handled that right' he lied to himself._

Sakura smiled at the same old reply as she walked towards his bedside. Tired of lying down Sasuke sat up, an unwise choice as he felt a jolt of pain on his chest. "Agh." Sasuke let out a very light gag as he clutched his chest.

"Hey! Don't sit up like that, I just stitched it up last night." Sakura worried, as she rushed over to his bedside sitting on a stool next to his beside, she began checking on his chest.

"It doesn't hurt." Sasuke lied quickly. He didn't know what made him sit up, but he _"told" _himself that it's because he wanted a better view out the window.

"You can never fool me, it's just not possible." Sakura let another one of her smiles out as her hands felt muscular chest through the bandages that wrapped around. She felt her cheeks become warm and tried to hide it. She continued to tighten his bandage as her eyes were directed towards his bandaged wound, however she could have sworn Sasuke slipped a smile from the tip of her eye, although as she looked up a bit his face had turned towards the flowers.

"A lot has changed here hasn't it." Sasuke finally started decided to break the silence continuing to look outside the window.

"Yeah, some small things here and there." as she applied medicine against his chest.

"You call that new theater small?" he let out a smirk and looked towards several new buildings.

"Well, how would I know?"

"You're not blind are you?" his smirk still on, finally turning back to look at Sakura who was still busy tending his wounds.

Sakura let out a chuckle, "Been too busy to ever go there with all my work now." Standing up and finally tying up the bandage around his back.

"Work, huh." looking at her waist line, but then moving a bit forward to allow Sakura to finish tying up the bandage that wrapped his chest.

"Yeah, what does it look like I'm doing. Hold on this might hurt a second, alright?" and with that Sakura finally tightened it hard.

"Ouch!" Sasuke gaged as he felt a light pain in his chest rush through him quickly and felt the soreness once again. Sakura looked at him with worry and sat next to him again on the stool facing to his direction. Leaning forward a bit as she placed her hands on her lap. Sasuke was looking down towards his sheets as if he had been thinking.

"Come on, that couldn't have hurt you. It'll only hurt for a few more minutes like on this area." as she lightly placed her hand on his chest. He couldn't help to notice her beautiful features as Sasuke's eyes move up tracing Sakura's arm and following it up her shoulders and into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes that had the sun reflecting on her face. The ones that could read right into him. He felt very warm.

Sakura's hand was still on Sasuke's chest as Sasuke put his hand on top of hers to feel her smooth warm skin. She expected his hand to be rough from all his fighting, but to her amazement his palm was soft and a bit cold. Her cheeks heated up, she wanted to look away, but for some reason she was frozen by his gaze.

Sasuke began, "Sakura...I..." Sasuke looked down at the sheet, but his conscience wouldn't allow him to run this time so he looked back up at a Sakura who was still waiting with a nervous feeling. Opening his mouth to continue when all of a sudden there was a loud knock on the door. _'Dammit'_ Sasuke said over and over in his mind. This sudden sound cause Sasuke to let go of her hand, as Sakura's hand slowly retreated to the side of the bed.

Both of their heads turned towards the door as the blonde haired lady walked in holding a notebook and eyeing the room. Followed by her black haired assistant Shizune, they entered the room until she was right behind her apprentice. She crossed her arms as she examined the sitting raven haired boy. With a stern look in her face she finally opened her mouth.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome back." said the 5th Hokage, Tsunade.

-----------------------------------------------------

lol sorry, it was sort of short. its 4:21 AM. im getting tired! Ahhhh this is my first fanfic BTW. bare with me im still learning! I think Sasuke might be a LITTLE OOC. im trying so hard to keep him IC.

please please read and review!


	3. Where's my?

UPDATE: Having more writers block cause I didn't plan it! GG me ! BTW Thanks so much for the reviews everyone its awesome.

I hope this chapter isn't too boring! 

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Where's my...?**

------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura said in a light tone while looking upwards at a beaming Hokage. Tsunade just patted Sakura on the head giving her a temporary awkward face. Shizune holding a notebook in her chest standing straightly by Tsunade's side.

Sasuke, hands now resting on his sides looking at Tsunade from the corner of his eyes awaited un eagerly for what Tsunade had come to say. Even though Tsunade and Shizune couldn't see it, Sakura could see it clearly how tense Sasuke was getting even with his expressionless face.

"Better already Sasuke?" Tsunade spoke as if it was obvious.

"Hn." replying in his usual bland tone still avoiding direct face to face contact.

"Well, I would expect so seeing as my favorite apprentice was the one who performed the surgery even with immense amount of chakra drained." with a look of pride in her face. "But let's get straight to the point Uchiha Sasuke." her face now shifting into very serious look.

Sasuke sort of new what was coming. If not in his mind, it was an instinct in his gut that he would have to face with this sudden return to Konoha. In fact his original intention had to not return to Konoha at all if it wasn't for several certain factors during that night. With this drastic change he had not prepared to answer anything, so he told himself to just go with what his instincts go with straight out.

"The first and foremost, it's rather the obvious...Sasuke do you want to stay here in Konoha?" she asked awaiting a direct answer. Sakura was motionless except staring very curiously at Sasuke's answer waiting like the other two. That was probably the question on her mind ever since she finished the surgery on Sasuke, however she was so unsure when the right time to ask or maybe she was just trying to avoid it all together.

About a few seconds past and Sasuke hadn't answered he seemed to be thinking deeply. '...' was the only things going on in his mind. Sakura began to worry.

Tsunade then sighed "Sasuke, I'll be honest with you. I really don't mind you staying here in Konoha again, I care for all and everyone who was raised in this town. However many of the villagers and even the elder council don't trust you."

Sasuke finally turned his head slowly to face towards a waiting Tsunade who had her arms crossed.

"I don't have all day Uchiha Sasuke, there are other shinobi who were injured last night." starting to sound impatient.

-

In his mind he had finally decided, he would be better off to just leave to another country. A place where he would start a new life and probably a new identity. A place where he could train his jitsu so that he could finally achieve his long goal of vengeance. He was about to confirm his decision when all of a sudden his eyes came into contact with a beautiful pair of emerald pleading eyes. A simple little stare like that had changed his decision.

"Yes..." Sasuke said lightly.

"What was that?" Tsunade said seemingly to just annoy Sasuke, who turned away to look at the window. Sakura felt relieved with Sasuke's decision finally able to breathe again she felt overjoyed.

"I want to stay here in Konoha..." he said still lightly, but definitely hear-able. Sakura now reassured.

"I'm glad to here that." Tsunade looked over at Shizune who appeared to be scribbling quickly across sheets of paper in her usual hard-working ways. "Shizune, the report please."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune replied a bit panicked ruffling through green sheets of paper until she got this red sheet. Sakura, a bit curious remembered what the red sheets were for. The green sheets were for any Konoha ninja Injury reports, while the red was for S & A ranked criminals.

"So what am I charged for." Sasuke said acting as if he didn't care. Tsunade's eyes scrolling across the sheet.

"Well Sasuke, you have been marked an A ranked criminal working with an S-ranked criminal, committing treason against Konoha's code, and severe injury of Konoha shin-"

"But he did that to save me!" Sakura finally spoken out since awhile of staying silent. Sasuke was a bit confused, he could have sworn Sai had died, but nonetheless the moment he heard the word injury he felt great relief taking exhaling a good amount of air.

"Which is why I after several hours of arguing with the elder council, I was able to reduce as much penalties, but even though I am Hokage there are laws I cannot bend." Tsunade explained.

"I know the laws, just kill me already." Sasuke said slightly bothered by the choice he made, while Sakura was bothered by his choice of words.

Tsunade smirked as she remembered what happened few hours earlier.

-----------------------------------------------

_12 hours earlier_

_It was dark the busy hospital ran all night tending all the wounded that had arrived._

_Tsunade was walking from hall to hall worrying about the shinobi who were hurt, listening to people shouting in pain._

_"Tsunade-sama!" a pink haired girl came rushing towards her sensei._

_"Ah Sakura, I'm glad your still standing." Tsunade said while peaking into a nearby door._

_"Tsunade-sama, please I need to know, whats gonna happen to Sasuke-kun tomorrow?" Sakura was the most serious Tsunade has ever seen._

_"How did I know you were gonna bring this up, well Sakura the elder council and I were going to probably discuss his punishment in awhile."_

_"Is he gonna be executed?" in a sad tone. Tears beginning to form up in her eyes_

_"..."_

_"I said, Is he gonna be executed!" those tears began to river down the side of her cheeks._

_"Please...I'll do anything...Just don't let him be killed" Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder as she looked up._

_"Of course I will never let that happen."_

-----------------------------------------------

" Sigh...You're really ungrateful. You remind me of someone I used to know." She let out a comforting smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she continued. "I was able to suppress any major criminal charges so you won't be put in prison."

"That's good to hear." Sakura exclaimed with a smile feeling as if everything was going her way. She began to feel like her goals were being accomplished.

"However...I'm sorry to say this, but you have been denied from being ever allowed to join Konoha's Shinobi upon any rank. All your previous records have been suspended permanently." Tsunade informed awaiting his reaction.

"I'm not offended." Sasuke said blandly. He knew this was coming and he felt he didn't care and found it pretty reasonable. This refusal didn't bother Sasuke at all, however this definitely bothered Sakura.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Sakura feeling anger rising, "Tsunade-sama you have to convince the elders to reconsider!"

"That wasn't the elder's decision." This surprised Sakura.

"But why Tsunade-sama? Why can't you just reunite our original team." That had been one of Sakura's dreams, to have the old Team 7 reunited back together like their genin days. To go back to the simple memories of them training together or just merely bonding together was what Sakura wanted the most, but on the look on Tsunade's face it was clear it was not gonna happen.

"Sakura it's complicated, my decision stands." Sakura hated it when Tsunade was right and this time she was again. Sakura forgot that they had another teammate still who survived despite being pierced in the back. The new team 7 had been training together for a very long time and not to mention the villagers would be bothered due to all the bad rumors about Sasuke.

"But-" Sakura attempted one last time before being cut off.

"Sakura, it's fine." Sasuke said in his usual tone, turning to face toward Sakura, who could read his eyes which ensured her of how he was feeling. Sakura just nodded disappointed although finally accepting that the original team 7 was long gone, but a memory that she will keep forever.

"And finally, Sasuke you are prohibited to leave Konoha territory for any reason. I think you know why, you know the rules." Sasuke knew, it was because they didn't trust him, which he found logical.

-

"Stay home all day, huh?" Sasuke remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Tsunade smiled to see that Sasuke wasn't completely bland.

"Oh...uhm...about that" Shizune spoke scratching her hair. With the other three getting curious. "It seems your apartment has been long gone."

"Well, then get him a new one!" replied Tsunade

"Yeah, I tried that already, but it was denied by the elder council and even the tenants."

_' What's the point of being Hokage without any power.'_ Tsunade thought to herself. Tsunade continued to think. Sasuke began wondering what they did with his furniture.

"He's staying with me then!" Sakura announced looking very seriously towards Tsunade and then to Sasuke, who looked disappointed. It wasn't disappointed at the fact that Sakura was offering him a place to stay, but the fact that he had become a burden.

"Sakura...I can't." trying to convince Sakura, but she looked determined.

"You will." she ensured once again looking directly at Sasuke. But before Sasuke could refuse again,

"Then it's settled. You should be out by tomorrow." Tsunade said, handing the papers back to Shizune who opened the door which signaled it was time for them to leave. "Ah, Sakura we have more work to do, so I'll give you 5 more minutes to check on Sasuke."

Sakura nodded as she stood up and went towards the cabinet. Tsunade then nodded towards Sasuke as she and Shizune walked out the door.

Sasuke looked over to see Sakura preparing something on the counter, she had been pouring some water in a glass. He couldn't seem take his eyes off looking at the still same short pink haired that covered her cheek. She turned around and saw Sasuke just staring and smiled back at him.

-

"Hey, even though you recovered well, you're not fully recovered yet. Take these they will increase your physical recovery. As for your chakra, you'll just have to some good rest." walking toward his bedside, handing him the medicine and the glass. As he consumed them both, he realized that she really was incredible at medicine.

"Sakura, I don't want to burden you and you're parents." Sasuke told her feeling a bit concerned that he was gonna disrupt her life.

"Don't worry, I live alone now. My apartment has a lot of room, in fact sometimes I think it's too big for me to live alone now, a roommate was what I've always needed." He felt comforted.

"There really is no arguing is there." he finally smiled at Sakura. She felt her heart warm and her cheeks heated up.

"Definitely" She smiled by seeing that he began to look sleepy. She took the glass from him and stood up to put it away.

"How's Naruto doing?" feeling great concern of the fight between them. His smile had disappeared and in came worried. He still hadn't though of when or how he would confront Naruto, especially what happened. Knowing Naruto it wouldn't be too long till he saw him again. Sakura saw Sasuke lost deeply in thought.

"Don't worry, Naruto is recovering just fine. He'll definitely see you soon, I'm sure of it" now walking towards his bedside. Sasuke felt a bit satisfied.

"And what about Kakashi? ...Or Sai?" Sasuke could feel a sudden wave of sleepiness overcoming his body. Like he was slowly passing out trying to hold his eyes lids up. He began to feel tipsy.

"And since when did you become the worried type? They are doing fine resting, something you should do." Sakura sat on Sasuke's bedside, next to a drowsy Sasuke. She put her right arm around to support his back as she used her other arm to gently push him lay him down.

As Sasuke laid barely conscious, eyes still fighting to stay open, squinting. He could feel Sakura put her soft hand on his forehead. He had missed that hand, the one where he felt both sides off close to his heart. If only he had the energy to hold them, but his arms seemed paralyzed. Her smooth hands gently brushed through his messy black hair, pushing his bangs aside so he could see her smiling face. Sadly after a minute or so, he felt the hand disappear and the weight of the bed return.

"Sleep well Sasuke, I'll pick you up tomorrow." he heard her voice. He slightly turned his head and blinked, but the next he saw was her pink frame closing the door behind her.

Then it struck him. That was the first time she said his name for the whole time she was there. Something bothered him very deeply. He wanted to think about it, but finally the medicine had proved victorious. Before following into a deep sleep, his eyes already closed.

Finally Sasuke asked himself.

_'Where's my suffix...?'_

_------------------------------------------_

Damn did my story get boring! ( ill have to work harder now just like gai-sensei would want me to! BTW yeah Sai is still alive. I started feeling a bit bad for him cause of the latest Manga chapter. Next chapter will be up soon and will be so much better trust me! (gimme 2-3 days cause i keep getting sidetracked, too much video games lol)

Read and if you don't review **ill frigging kill you**. (sorry just saw that on old school right now)


	4. The Dinner

**Update: Sorry for long update. I have been spending my boring summer days wasting life on video games. I so wish their was a Naruto MMORPG I will make it someday trust me. btw Writing this fic makes me feel better because I feel creative. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Upload also was being damn past few days.**

**and damn, i forgot to put my time settings before each setting in the last chapter.**

--------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The dinner

---------------------------------------

_9:43 A.M Konoha Hospital_

The cherry blossom hair swayed on the side of her cheeks as she slowly closed the door. She began to think to herself as a battle broke out in her mind.

_'You idiot, you just called him Sasuke!' _she closed her eyes head a bit tilted towards the ground _'Yeah...but remember what you told yourself' _she paused for a brief moment as she began to walk _'That after you bring him back you would begin thinking of him as a friend and nothing but a close friend' _she began agree with herself. '_He probably didn't notice nor cared, in fact he probably sees you that way too.'_

She then suddenly halted standing in the now empty white halls, Haruno Sakura touched her back of her hand remembering Sasuke's gentle touch. A couple of seconds had passed as she stood there playing what happened over and over in her mind._ 'It was...nothing...right?'_ she then decided to stop thinking about it as she approached another door. Turning the knob slowly and pushing it lightly so that it wouldn't creak, she slowly looked inside.

There were two beds in the hospital room Sakura entered. One carried Uzumaki Naruto, who had a bandage wrapped all around the top of his head and several around his body. The other bed carried Sai who had a bandage wrapped around his chest just like Sasuke. The difference between these two laying figures was that Naruto was awake staring at the ceiling.

Naruto's eyes turned towards the door as he caught a peaking Sakura. Already excited and hyper he let out a smile along with his usual cheerful greeting.

"Hoi! Sakura-chan!" Sitting up with haste as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"Good morning, Naruto." she replied glad to see Naruto already well, she finally entered.

"You idiot, don't sit up that fast, that bandage took long to wrap on your hair!" Giving Naruto an angry face as she came closer.

"Eh, sorry Sakura-chan, but you know what? I don't need this wrap anymore!" taking off the wrap on his head to reveal that his wound had already healed. He pointed towards his head and smiled, "So this means I can be released already?"

"sigh Yeah, of course Naruto, but come on you aren't gonna train already are you?"

"Of course I will, because I will be come Ho-" Sakura smacked Naruto in the head to cut him off, "Ouch! Okay, okay, I think Iruka-sensei wants to have lunch with me anyway!" beginning to drool.

Sakura nodded smiled, "That's better. Has Sai waken up anytime yet?"

"Nope, but I heard the nurse say he'll be in the hospital for a long while." Sakura looking a bit concerned at Sai.

"But...Sakura-chan. I need to know something."

"Eh?" Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"I can't remember exactly...what happened yesterday in the middle of fighting with Sasuke. I could recall the nine-tailed demon starting to take over and telling me things in my mind...It was like I couldn't control myself. It kept telling me to kill Sasuke over and over. Is... "

"Naruto, Sasuke is just fine in fact he'll be out tomorrow." Sakura gave him a smile to assure him everything is alright.

"That's great then!" Naruto then felt a rumbling in his stomach, "So...hungry, I'm going to see Iruka-sensei for some ramen, want to come?" he asked sitting on the bedside putting his shoes on.

"Ah, sorry Naruto I can't...in fact I have to see Tsunade-sama right now, I'm so late." remembering that Tsunade only gave her 5 minutes, when it's already been 10. Waving goodbye to Naruto and a unconscious Sai, she quickly rushed outside to get to the Hokage's office un-eager to meet an impatient sensei.

-----------------------------------------------------

_9:50 A.M Sasuke's Sleep_

_The little blue Uchiha kept running and running. Shadowy figures of those he once loved standing in places he once remembered. He looked at them trying to make little gestures for some attention. He was in a place burnt in his memories, every time he goes through it, he wishes more and more that he would just vanish. Vanish from all those painful stabs. There he stood again, the one who always wins. He began running from him, running again, and again, but the street he ran through never ended._

_"Foolish brother...don't forget your hatred."_

--------------------------------------------------

_Still same day, 11 P.M On the streets of Konoha_

The stars were shining bright tonight and the moon lighted the walkways. Despite being pretty late at night, the dirt streets of Konoha was still a very busy place with tons of people looking for any restaurant that was open or rather that had space. Jounins, Chunnins, Patrol guards, ANBU, they were all looking to relax with their friends drinking away and stuffing themselves.

Sakura on the other hand was looking forward for her cozy soft bed that awaited for her every night at this time, the tempting smell of all the restaurants around her kept making her think twice, but her legs kept begging to just get home. She would've agreed with her legs, however she knew it was gonna change when she heard that familiar voice. "Fore head!"

"Sakura!" turning to her head to see her blonde haired best friend along with the shy as always Hinata. "Good evening..." still a bit shy even if Sakura was a good friend.

"Oh, hey Ino. Hey Hinata. What's up?" a rather tired looking Sakura replied.

"What do you mean what's up! Everyone's celebrating for the victory and your heading home! That is so not right!" Ino protested in her hyper voice, noticing Sakura's tired eyes.

"Eh, well I was sort of tired heh..." scratching her pink hair.

"Your coming with us! We won't be too late." demanded the blonde.

"But..." Sakura tried to protest, but Ino grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. Sakura defeated decided she is a bit hungry.

"It'll be fun, trust me. The guys are already there and gasp come on before Chouji eats it all!"

---------------------------------------

_BBQ Grill Restaurant 11:06 PM_

Despite being one of the crowded nights of the year, they all managed to get a table since Konoha Shinobi get first priority for the night. At the table the four boys Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji were already fighting over the portions of BBQ.

"Chouji that's MINE!" growled Kiba trying to separate his meat on the grill.

"Hoi where did mine go, that's mine Kiba!" Naruto yelled pointing at the meat as Kiba and Naruto began arguing.

"Actually Naruto your piece is about to go in Chouji's mouth" Shikamaru said lazily with his head leaning on his hand and elbow as he organized his meats carefully.

"Noooo! Chouji that's mi-" Naruto suddenly stopped trying to prevent Chouji when he heard Ino's voice.

"And how much have you guys eaten!" putting her hands on her hips.

"Hoi Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! heh." he waved towards the three girls who just arrived at the table. The guys turned and waved at them also as they all sat down to have a a great time.

_BBQ Grill Table 11:30 PM_

The night went by as everyone was busy eating and having conversations about the latest movies, sports, places and anything that wasn't related to jitsu. Shikamaru was complaining about the latest movie as Naruto argued it was the best movie ever. Hinata was feeding Akamaru who was sitting on her lap as Kiba and Chouji conversed about meat. Sakura and Ino were busy conversing about life until it came to the subject on guys.

"So Sakura, what do you think of Sasuke?" Ino asked as she picked up some tea to drink.

"Well he's recovered pretty fast despite having a serious wound in his chest, but what can you say I must have great skills" she joked to Ino, who smiled but it soon turned into a concerned face.

"Eh, that's not what I meant forehead. I meant how do you feel about him now?" Ino asked curious.

Sakura knew Ino was always interested in her love life however Sakura barely ever talked to anyone about it. Sakura looked at her food for awhile, she herself didn't even know what she felt about Sasuke.

"I...don't really know." she answered hoping that it would satisfy her.

"What? Well do you at least know if he's interested in you at all?" Another question Sakura was hoping to avoid.

"I don't know either?" letting out a smile as she scratched her head.

"Sakura, I don't even know if that's a question or a answer...but I'm really worried about you. It's not healthy for you to be working all the time and not even date!"

"Like your dating anyone." Sakura said to try and change the subject to Ino.

"Well at least I am dating, but that's not the point! That's it Sakura I'm going to find you a date! "

Sakura sighed, "I really don't think I have the time"

"Well I will surprise you with someone, trust me! Give me a week, okay?"

"Fine whatever." Sakura answered starting to feel really tired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside Sakura's Apartment 1:00AM_

The temperature was pretty cold and the streets had cleared up however not completely empty. With many drunk people heading to their homes from a night of celebrating with friends. Despite Konoha being one of the safest villages to walk in at night and for the fact that she could probably kill them, Naruto still insisted to walk Sakura back home as he usual does after getting together with friends.

"Ah, that shrimp tempura hit the spot! I could eat a thousand more of those!" Naruto said satisfied of his non-ramen meal.

"You know Naruto eat too much of that and you'll get too fat to train." Sakura joked looking at the close shops she sees every night.

"Hah! With Kakashi's training tomorrow I could clean out the ocean." making a hand gesture to hold his excitement back inside.

"What! We have training tomorrow?" starting to look worried reminding her that tomorrow is the day she would bring Sasuke to stay with her at her apartment. She kept trying to remind herself to not think of Sasuke when she was with friends, but she couldn't help thinking about cleaning her place to at least give it a good first impression.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Uh, I wonder if Sasuke will rejoin our team." with his arms now over his head and his thinking face.

"He can't join our team..."

"Eh but why! Granny Tsunade is out of her mind! I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow!"

"Don't forget that that Sai is still on our team you know." feeling as though she had to defend her sensei even though she agreed with Naruto.

They stayed quiet for a bit and soon enough they found themselves at Sakura's outdoor apartment complex and soon enough they arrived at Sakura's door as Sakura unlocked it.

"I'll see you in the afternoon, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved as Sakura waved back. Naruto began to jog back home as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

----------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's Apartment 1:15AM_

Eyeing around her pretty decent sized apartment thanks to her high waged medical job, people would expect a medic-nin as careful as she was would be tidy and organized. Her apartment was far from tidy with many books all over the carpeted floor and a lot of useless junk all around. She entered to her main living room/kitchen and turned her head to the what was once a kitchen counter.

_'What the hell is that!' _she screamed in her head looking at a huge pile of dirty dishes and a very messy kitchen counter filled with wrappers of who knows what.

'_Crap what am I gonna do!' _She was torn between trying to clean her place or getting her so long awaited sleep. She yawned as she covered her mouth and began looking for the clock which was probably buried under all the scrolls piled up on her desk.

_'Let me at least make space on the couch for Sasuke-kun' _and then it hit her again, the original way she used to say his name. She began to think maybe he would be uncomfortable staying with her, but reminded her that it was too late. _'Do I still love him...?' _she asked herself but didn't seem to answer. '_Well I don't think he feels that way... just like before... I want us to at least be friends' _assuring herself once more that she will not let her feelings destroy her friendship bonds with Sasuke.

_'Enough of that nonsense. The bed is calling you!' _Sakura quickly took piles of books off her couch and stuffing it into the book shelves. Picking up all the jitsu powders, scrolls, and other medical ingredients off the floor and placing it on her desk, she felt that her apartment was pretty decent now. Satisfied, she moved on to her bedroom which was much more tidy compared to her living room and finally falling into deep sleep on her queen-sized soft bed.

-----------

**OMFG this chapter was SASUSAKU LESS. Nooooooooo, thus rendering this another useless chapter. I feel depressed that it was SasuSaku-less.**

**Thus next chapter will definitely be filled with SasuSaku FILLED TRUST ME! It will be loaded that you will explode. I dream of the story and plot every night before I go to sleep.Review please ! Extra stealth word count increaser. **


	5. I Can Get Used to This

I can't believe I discontinued this fic for a long time. Had some major RL problems/interruptions too long to explained. I will finish this story by maybe this week and update everyday or something like that! I dunno if I still have any readers, but I will still write because I need to get all this SasuSaku thoughts out of my head, I can't sleep anymore.

**Chapter 5: I can get used to this**

_**11 A.M Sakura's bedroom**_

She laid there on her side with her resting head on top of her cozy white pillow sheets. The window just above her had the sun beaming through slowly glazing her face.

"Agh...stupid sun...go away..." she said still half asleep as she turned to face away from the sun, however that didn't help at all. It took her a few seconds to finally realize that the sunlight was already lighting the whole room, which only meant it was past morning and that she had forgotten something.

"Oh crap, Sasuke-kun!" and with that she sat right up with her eyes wide open. She had just remembered that she was supposed to pick him up 2 hours ago.

"Damn alarm clock why didn't you wake me!" grabbing the alarm clock only to find out that it's battery had died half way through the night. She threw the alarm clock at the wall breaking it into pieces.

She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get dressed in her usual kunoichi pink outfit as fast as she could.

Sakura ran out of her house as fast as she could jumping towards the Konoha Hospital.

-----------------------------

_**Konoha Hospital 11:05 AM**_

Landing right in front of the entrance and rushing inside through the automatic glass door. She walked quickly to the front desk to sign in. The receptionist gave an awkward look.

"Eh, Sakura-san why are you here?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm supposed to bring Sasuke-kun to stay with me, sigh...but I woke up so late." she hurriedly signed the release forms.

"Ah, The Uchiha boy. Don't worry I heard from the nurses that he should still be asleep because of the vaccination you gave him." the receptionist gave Sakura the nod to go in.

'_Eh, she's right, that medicine I gave should have kept him asleep till now. You idiot Sakura! You hurried for absolutely nothing!'_ she told herself as she felt relieved. She continued to walk along the hall until she reached Sasuke's hospital room.

_'That's right, in fact he's probably still asleep right now. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him...yeah...well I better check on him first though.' _convinced she slowly opened as it creaked. Entering slowly she saw Sasuke laying their on his bed eyes closed with his arms above his head and hands tucked under his head.

"Still asleep, huh...wait a second" Sakura noticing his arms in a nap position.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said in his usual indifferent tone as he opened his eyes and shifted them towards a peaking Sakura.

Sakura inhaled her breath and gasped with a little shrieking noise. "Ah Sasuke, you just woke now, right? I've been waiting for 2 whole hours, you know!"

"Actually I woke up 3 hours ago..." he smirked as he saw Sakura's face turn in panic. He then sat up on the bed and then sat onto the side.

With a sweat drop, Sakura bent her head down "Im sorry! Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I slept so late and the clock just died in the middle of night or something like that an-"

"Sakura. I really don't mind." Sakura looked up and into Sasuke's honest black eyes and could feel the comfort in his eyes that he really didn't mind at all.

"But-" trying to apologize again.

"Sakura. I should be apologizing for bothering you at your home. I don't want to be an interference in your life."

"Hey are you trying to turn this around." Sakura said with her arms at the sides of her waists.

"You don't have to this, I can stay at someone else's place you know."

"Like who?" Sakura had got him there, there was probably no one in Konoha who would let Sasuke stay except maybe Naruto, however that was the one person Sasuke felt very uncomfortable at the moment.

"..."

"Let's get going then."

"But-"

"I don't have all day." Sakura gave an ensuring smile to lighten the mood.

It sure worked on Sasuke as he slowly and carefully pushed himself off the bed in order to not open his wounds. Sakura couldn't help but take the time to check out his well toned muscles and that he was still bandaged around the chest and shoulder along with generic black pants and sandals already on from 3 hours ago. His hair was pretty messy as he hasn't had anytime to form it into his famous raven hairstyle. She knocked herself back to reality after she found Sasuke finally stood up.

"So do you have any luggage?" Sakura wondered as she looked around to see nothing else in the room that didn't belong to the hospital.

"Just my katana..." He said as he walked toward to get it on the counter next to the bed, however as he began to walk he felt a strong jolt of pain on the left side of his abdomens causing him to feel an imbalance.

"Agh." He let out as he grabbed the aching area. Sakura quickly rushed right next to him and grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall off balance.

"It's nothing...really." He said slowly biting his tongue, holding in the pain so he wouldn't yell.

"Oh, really?" she said walking to the other side of him putting her hand on top of where it seemed his pain was coming from.

"Yeah...really." she then grabbed his left arm and put it over her shoulder and put her arm over his back to support his back. He leaned to put some of his weight on to her in order to balance. (You know the basic help a person walk when they're injured position)

"Better?" she asked him hoping it wasn't to uncomfortable.

"Hn." he said turning his head away as Sasuke couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn, but his messy locks covered his cheeks.

"I'm guessing your injured lower body muscles haven't healed and neither has the chakra in that area." Sakura examined.

"So, you're only guessing?" Sasuke said in a jokingly manner. Sakura couldn't help but let out a giggle that made Sasuke feel good. '_A Sasuke plus humor? I could definitely get used to it' _inner Sakura cheered.

"So, nice and slowly, alright?" she said as she grabbed his katana and tied it to her belt.

"Looks good." Sasuke commented and began to walk down the halls of the Hospital.

Sakura couldn't help but blush as they walked out of the Hospital together.

-------------------------------------------------

_**Streets of Konoha 12:20 AM**_

Konoha had changed a lot during the time Sasuke was gone. It was either that or it could have been the cold stares he was getting from the people or even the whispers that he just knew were about him. He couldn't help but feel guilty as if he was a criminal who was given freedom, actually he knew inside of him that was exactly what he was in the village. Even though he could feel the anger of the town pointing at him, he didn't really care because this cherry blossom girl was still right next to him carrying him through the streets was all he really kept his attention on.

They walked through the streets of Konoha through the glances without trouble, talking casually about the new places in Konoha often stopping to point out good restaurants.

"And that place is a weird bakery, they have this special moon cake I could eat it everyday." pointing to this wacky looking bakery.

"Why don't you get some?"

"Because recently they changed it." Sakura had a small frown.

"Why is it spicy?" Sasuke said jokingly as it came back to him that Sakura despised spicy food.

"In a matter of fact, it is." Sakura replied amazed that Sasuke guessed it right.

"Spicy cake. Sounds stupid."

Sakura nodded as they continued along the streets, still tour guiding the injured Uchiha.

"Hn." he nodded, not sure which restaurant Sakura pointed to, but pretended anyway.

"Do you still like tomatoes, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I don't remember." Sasuke answered bluntly

"How can you not remember!" Sakura was sure that his favorite food was tomatoes.

"Haven't had any in 3 years."

"You mean they don't grow any in Sound Village?" she slapped herself in her mind for mentioning the sound village as she thought it might have brought up a sensitive topic.

"None." he said, realizing Sakura had a look was hoping it wouldn't offend him, "In fact their food is the worse, it's basically rodent soup everyday."

"Well. In that case, we are going to eat right here then!" as Sakura turned and led Sasuke into what appeared to be a Tomatoes Cuisine Stall Restaurant (like the ramen restaurant however colored red).

"Don't you have things to do?"

"And don't you ever stop saying that?" Sakura smirked as they took their seats on the stools. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small sneer.

"Did you just sneer, Uchiha?" Sakura felt this had to be one of her greatest achievements.

"No."

"You should laugh more often, it feels good."

"I'll try, If you smirk more." Sasuke smirked.

"Fine by me." they looked at the menu where everything began with the word tomatoes.

"I'm actually not the hungry." Sasuke mentioned however obvious to Sakura that he had no money at all and didn't want to use Sakura's money.

"My treat."

"No."

"At least the fries?"

"No."

"You know I could hear your stomach growling the whole way here." reminding him how close Sakura was to his chest so it was inevitable or was it.

"No, that was my Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, I was building chakra in my stomach, as the fire builds up in my stomach then I am able to release it out of my mouth." Sasuke explained looking at a convinced Sakura who nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah, it does make sense, I suppose. Well fine, then I'll have the Tomatoes Bento Special like in that picture." Pointing to the wall right next to Sasuke as he turned his head to be looking straight at a delicious tomatoes dish, "Water for you Sasuke?" Sakura offered with a satisfied face as if she cornered him.

_'Delicious...' _burned through the mind of Sasuke. He know understood the feeling Naruto has when he sees Ramen. The chef stood their waiting for his response.

In Sasuke's mind.

'_Sasuke, you know what?'_

_'what?'_

_'Just get something'_

_'but...I can't its not right'_

_'suck your pride up'_

_'when did you stop agreeing with me?_

_'when I saw that amazing dish from heaven, so shut up and get it.'_

"Come on, I ain't got all day bastard. So water only?" The chef said tapping his foot and scratching his curly right eye brow.

Sasuke put his head down. "No...I'd like the same too please." Sakura smiled as Sasuke sat with his usual head behind hands, elbow on table position. Looking on at the tomatoes being sliced up for their food closing his eyes smelling the grill. Sakura sat with her hands on her lap and legs crossed as she couldn't take her eyes of Sasuke. She couldn't help but love the feeling of seeing him enjoying himself, she felt so comfortable just sitting there in silence with him and how she can finally get along with him so well after all those years.

"Hey, I'm gonna pay for half of your rent you know." Sasuke broke the silence, but his eyes still closed behind his mouth.

"Fair enough." Sakura agreed.

"I can't believe you bought my katon excuse."

Sakura laughed as they continued to talk about many things for hours.

------------------------------------------

_**Sakura's Outdoor Apartment Complex 3:50 PM**_

The toughest part was to climb the stairs, in which they got through after a good long 15 minutes. The pair both arrived at the front of the door where Sakura got her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. '_oh god, Sasuke is gonna hate this mess. Dammit why didn't you clean it yesterday!'_

She slowly pushed the door as they entered through the doorway and into Sakura's messy, but homely apartment. Was definitely cleaner than the day before, however it was not to hard to notice all the things that were squashed into the bookshelves and the suffocating closet.

"Nice place." Sasuke commented. Looking around only to notice the huge pile of dirty dishes that were stacked and stuff lying everywhere.

"I know, It's messy! But I never get the time to clean and-" as Sakura threw her keys onto the counter.

"Did I say it was messy?" Sasuke said as he stepped on what appeared to be an empty box of lucky charms cereal, although not saying anything.

"You'll be sleeping on this couch. Don't worry it's actually a futon couch." Sakura showing him how to change it, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed. She gently helped him onto the couch where he sat still looking around at all her interesting things.

"I like it." he responded same tone.

"That's good to hear. Well I need to shower, I'll be right back." As she headed towards her bedroom, "Don't be shy to make yourself at home." as she threw the remote on him and left the room.

Sasuke sat with his elbow on the side of the couch and his head resting on his hand with the remote on his lap. He was still looking around her room at the different interesting medical instruments, books, and pictures. One picture caught his eye, which was the old team 7 picture with a young him in it. He couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic.

He sat there just thinking to himself for awhile and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the couch.

'_How long will I stay here...or should I stay here? _

_I guess I'll stay for quite awhile... but what about him?_

_Who?_

_**Him...**_

_Yeah, I know, I can't lie to myself. I still haven't **killed** **him** yet..._

_What about **her? **_

_...I..._

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the front door. Annoyed Sasuke just stood quiet hoping whoever was at the door would just go away.

"Sakura are you there?" a male voice came from the other side of the door along with another knock on the door. "Hag?"

"It's unlocked." Sasuke said towards the person behind the doorway.

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal none other than an apparently healed Sai. Who both found themselves looking at one another.

"Eh, Sasuke-san?" Sai asked lightly, usually he would call people by a certain description due to his different nature, however by Sasuke's black stare had a very cold feeling that he did not dare call him an insulting name. Sasuke on the other hand was clueless.

"Who are you?" Sasuke's eyes had automatically activated Sharingan.

"Don't you remember me?" Sai scratched his head. Sasuke noticed his short black hair and his tight shirt attire. It all came back to Sasuke, it could only be one person.

"Of course I do, Rock Lee" Sasuke replied looking at his paper and brush and deactivating his Sharingan as he could tell he was harmless.

"No, It-"

"Shikamaru."

"I'm no-"

"Tenten?." Sasuke raised his eyebrow on that guess, however he had actually thought he would be right that time.

The bedroom door opened, "Sai? You're healed already?" Sakura spoke from the doorway while putting her Konoha head band protector looking at a pretty nervous Sai.

"Ah, Sakura-san there you are. Kakashi-sensei asked me to fetch you because it's already an hour's past meeting." The sound of Kakashi's name caused Sasuke to feel uncomfortable. He hasn't spoken to Kakashi, he feels it might be be too awkward after all Kakashi taught him so much only to betray him.

"That's ironic, Kakashi-sensei can wait, give me 5 minutes, Sasuke will keep you company. Right?" and with that Sakura went back into her bathroom leaving them in the room together.

Sai gave like a small light nervous laugh and scratched his head as Sasuke just looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead or something?" Sasuke broke the silence. Giving him a stare that made Sai uncomfortable. _'What...what is this emotion...' _Sai thought, which he actually meant the emotion of being nervous.

"Eh_-_Uh, Sasuke-san actually I was managed to survive. Luckily none of my major internal organs were hit." Sai said while his eyes turned to the counter only to see the sword that had pierced him into near death.

"Want to kill me? Revenge?" Sasuke said in his monotonic but yet cold voice.

"Ah, no Sasuke-san, I understand that the mission comes first and that I could have been the host of Orochimaru so to eliminate me was absolutely necessary." Said said pretty quickly.

"If you want to, nows your **_only_** chance." Sasuke said emphasizing the word only with a smirk. He couldn't help but enjoy playing with Sai's emotions. It must've been a combination of boredom and Sai's ugly sword that bothered him.

"I-I-don't want to Sasuke-san." He said nervously not knowing what else to Say, Sakura had finally come back into the room, raising her eye brow as she saw a sweating Sai.

"What did you do Sasuke?" Sakura laughed as she punched Sai back into reality.

"Had a nice conversation." Sasuke said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Glad to hear that. Anyway we have to go, I'll see you later then Sasuke." as Sakura grabbed her backpack full of kunais.

"When can I walk?" Sasuke asked as Sakura was by door, Sai had already walked out quickly.

"Mm mm, give it 3 more hours, okay? But don't be a stranger." Sakura smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Perfect." Sasuke said. He sat there with the afternoon sun beginning to descend through the living room windows. Scratching his chin on what to do, but it appeared he only had one choice as he lifted the remote control. He turned the t.v on to some reality show called One Piece. He slouched down and relaxed and thought. _'I could get used to this.' _smiling to himself for once.

--------------------------

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

I ask for some good reviews and some false hope please. )


End file.
